Mistletoe and a Surprise
by ladyx
Summary: Hermione, Blaise and Draco are spending their first christmas at Malfoy Manor. Mistletoe, santa suits and a surprise follow.


Glancing around the living room, Hermione was making sure the decorations were perfect. The tree that the three of them had decorated was immaculate, the trio had spent an entire evening decorating it.

Draco kissed the top of her head as she leaned back into his chest after his arms wrapped around her waist. "Look Mya, everything is perfect. The living room looks beautiful, very festive indeed. The house elves have been working on the food for days. So, be prepared for quite a scrumptious feast. Oh, and Blaise has just put the last of the mistletoe up all around the entryway, dining room, living room and in all the doorways too." He preempted her making her smile at the last. "So, stop worrying."

With a heavy sigh, she took one final glance around the room. It was, as Draco had stated, very festive. There was nothing left for her to move, straighten or adjust. "I know that everything is perfect, love. But I am just nervous. This is our first Christmas in your family home. I want it to be special. Not just for us, but for all our family and friends."

"It will be, Mione." Blaise kissed her cheek as he stepped up next to the couple. "Although let's hope that Severus doesn't scare the children while handing out their gifts."

Hermione giggled while imagining their former feared Potions Master playing the jolly white-bearded fat man. "I still can't believe he agreed to do it."

"How did he and Lucius decide who was dressing up anyway?" Blaise asked Draco as the trio moved to the sofa to sit down and begin to relax from all of their labors.

Draco smirked as he slid his arm around Hermione's shoulders. Luckily, he had been a witness to that particular scene between his godfather and his father. Which needless to say, he had enjoyed it immensely. Especially watching his father outsmart his best friend. "In a very civilized manner actually, it almost surprised me."

Heaving an irritated sigh Hermione glanced at Blaise, who rolled his eyes in return. She elbowed Draco lightly in the ribs and grinned as he glared at her. "Get to the good stuff, Malfoy."

"Fine, Granger. After mother and I spoke to the two of them, about your request for one of them to dress up and hand out the presents, they immediately pointed to the other. Mum put her foot down and stated that one of them would be dressed in the Santa outfit. She then told them that they had until the evening to let her know of their decision and if they couldn't decide amongst themselves which it would be, she would be the one to decide. With her threat clear, mum turned and left them in the room for them to get on with it."

"I've always loved your mum." Hermione murmured as Blaise chuckled in agreement.

Ignoring his lovers Draco continued on, as if she hadn't spoken, "I sat down and listened to them. Thankfully, they ignored me while they argued. Each try to make their best case on why they shouldn't have to be the one to wear the suit as Santa passed the presents out to the annoying brats. And yes, Mya, that was Uncle Severus who said that.

"They finally decided on a game of wizard's chess, where they are most assuredly evenly matched. They had two games end in a draw, before finally my father became the winner of the third. Severus of course demanded a rematch. And father agreed, only to lose that one. Making them tied one for one. So finally on their fifth rematch, my father won. Even before Severus could challenge him to another one, Father stated that as he had won two against his one that he was officially ending it. Right then, mum came back into the room and father cut Severus off and told her that Severus would be playing Santa Claus at the party."

"I bet Severus was fit to be tied," Blaise remarked as laced his fingers with Hermione, who quietly giggled.

Then she turned her gaze to her blonde lover and commented, "I bet that's the understatement of the year, Blaise. Well, I have to admit I am rather surprised at how civilized that was. By the way, Draco, did you or Narcissa bother to tell them that the one who didn't wear the suit this year gets to wear it next year?"

Draco gave a very un-Malfoy like snort. "Are you kidding? Did I come home needing to be de-hexed? Of course, we didn't tell them. We're leaving that to you, Granger."

"I'll just ask your mother to tell them," Hermione grimaced at the thought of facing the two powerful wizards, who were sure to be very angry with her; seeing as how having one of them dressing up as Santa Clause for the children was her idea.

"Whose idea do you think it was for you to tell them?" Draco asked as Blaise suddenly burst out laughing as Hermione crossed her arms and started to pout.

"But.." she started only to huff and sit silently.

"It's only fair love. After all, it was your idea," Blaise commented as he kissed her on top of the head before he got up to walk out of the room with Draco right beside him. They left Hermione to decide whether pouting is how she wanted to spend the time before they needed to get ready.

After she quickly decided to go after them, Hermione hurried from the room and up the stairs to their bedroom. Both wizards were already naked and waiting on her. Draco was lying on his back with his arms behind his head while Blaise was folding his clothes and putting them neatly onto a chair. They both looked at her as she entered the room and watched as she slowly undressed for them. When she climbed onto the bed with Blaise right behind her, Hermione forgot all about her nervousness and the party later, as the two loves of her life began to kiss and touch her in all those wonderful places on her body.

Part Two

Hermione smirked at her two lovers as she approached the first arrivals of the night. "Happy Christmas." She said as she kissed Narcissa on the cheek before turning to the two men who were standing there glaring at her. She smiled at them, causing Lucius to sigh before he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the mouth.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione." Lucius replied, his aristocratic voice flowing from his chiseled mouth.

'Miss Granger." Severus Snape practically growled out as he glared at her. His glare turning even fiercer as Hermione laughed before she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"I've got something to tell the both of you that should cheer you up a little bit, Severus." Hermione shared a glance with Narcissa who was trying valiantly not to smirk at her handsome husband and his life-long friend. Blaise and Draco came up behind her, both putting a hand to her shoulder. "What Narcissa and Draco neglected to mention this morning was that whomever didn't wear the suit tonight will be wearing it at the party next year."

No one said anything for a few moments then suddenly Severus started to laugh as Lucius turned almost purple in shocked outrage. "What? I will not wear that ridiculous suit next year. I won the two games fair and square, no cheating on my part. So I will not be participating at all next year in the handing out of presents to snot nosed little children."

Severus was leaning against a column trying to get his breath back from his attack of laughter. "Oh Lucius, it's only fair." He said as he grinned while watching the other man warily, watching to see if he pulled out his wand to hex either himself or Hermione.

"You mean you wouldn't want to hand out presents to your first grandchild?" Hermione asked quietly as she stared intently at the older man. The trio had known about the baby for a little over a month but had decided not to share the news with their family and friends till Christmas. She felt Draco and Blaise stepping closer to her back as the three of them waited for the others to say something.

"Grandchild?" Narcissa asked, wanting to make sure that's what she heard before she let out the excitement that was building inside her. "We're going to be grandparents? Finally?"

"Yes, mum. You'll be a grandmother in a little over six months." Draco grinned at his mum when she suddenly squealed and shot forward enveloping him then Blaise into her arms. She turned to Hermione after hugging the two men. She wrapped her arms around the small woman who in turn held her just as tightly, both sniffling in happiness.

"I'm so very happy! What a Christmas present." Narcissa sighed, reluctantly letting Hermione out of her arms. She dabbed at her eyes, trying to catch the tears that were trying to ruin her flawless makeup.

Lucius put a hand to Severus' shoulder when he heard the news. He shared a look with the other man as his wife nearly hugged Hermione to death. He hadn't been happy when Draco had not only taken up with the Italian wizard but also the muggleborn witch. It had taken him a while to come to grips with the triad before him. Many an argument was had between he and Draco, at which times his son defended his right to love whom he chose.

While he had known Blaise and his family for years, he had only minimal contact with Hermione in the past. And most of those meetings were when the three were in school. After having finally sat down and having a talk with her, he found himself intrigued. She was brilliant, yes, but that was well known. He found that she was a stimulating conversationalist, had a dry sense of humor that matched his own, and loved the two men beyond belief. The last alone would have made him given her his seal of approval even if he didn't enjoy the two previous things.

After Narcissa let her go, Hermione looked at Lucius in surprise. The older man had a stunned look on his handsome face. She gave him a small smile before he suddenly pulled her into his arms and spun her around. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear. "Not just for giving us a grandchild, but for loving our son. The two of you have made him a better man than we could ever have hoped to do, and you both mean the world to us because of that."

Hermione tilted her head back and looked at him in surprise. "We love him. That's all we've ever done. No need to thank us, because we're family." She kissed his cheek before he set her down just as the doorbell rang.

"Are you ready Mya? The hordes are starting to advance. Uncle Severus we'll let you know when it's time to change into the red suit." Draco slipped his arm around Hermione as Blaise walked towards the door.

"I'm not nervous anymore." She smiled at their small family even as Draco's hand slid around her waist and over her stomach, resting it against where their baby was.

Narcissa smiled at her son and his lover, she brushed a stray curl off of Hermione's cheek before she spoke. "Good. This party will be everything you want it to be. Just relax. Nothing will happen that could make it less than perfect."

"Happy Christmas!" Blaise said as he opened the door to reveal Harry and Pansy Potter with their two sons James and Sirius.

"Happy Christmas." The couple said but then looked confused as they couldn't move from the doorway. Blaise laughed as he pointed to the top of the doorway. The couple looked up and rolled their eyes before starting to lean in to kiss.

"Surely you didn't think it would be that easy did you Potter?" Draco smirked as the two looked at him in surprise. "You have to kiss whomever opens the door for the mistletoe to release you from the doorway."

The boys sidled past their stunned parents and went over to hug their aunt. "Hi Aunt Hermione. We brought you presents." Sirius kissed her cheek as she bent down to them. "I picked yours out all by myself."

"You did huh? Well, I'm sure I'll absolutely love it." Hermione gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek before turning to his brother and delivering the same to him. "Uncle Blaise and Uncle Draco helped me pick out your gifts. But I have it on good authority, that what we got you was something you told your parents you wanted."

The grown-ups watched as Sirius slid his hand into Hermione's while giving Draco what constituted for a glare. The adults laughed as Draco rolled his eyes. It was common knowledge that the Potter's youngest son had quite the crush on Hermione. Hermione smiled at the small boy giving him a wink before turning her attention to the doorway.

Behind the Potters, Ron and Lavender Weasley with their four kids suddenly appeared. "What's the holdup here?" Ron asked as Harry turned and glared at him.

"They charmed the mistletoe so that you can't enter without kissing whomever opens the door." The man who lived to get irritated by Malfoy and Zabini replied through gritted teeth.

"Ergh. Oi, Mione, why don't you come over to greet us before Harry and Pansy kiss Blaise?" Ron asked as their children, Anna, Darin, Arthur and Remus skirted past the cluster at the doorway and headed straight for Hermione and Draco. After kisses and hugs were exchanged the children went into the living room to play.

"For heavens sake, you can kiss Blaise on the cheek, it'll let you past then. Hurry up. You're beginning to let the heat out." Hermione rolled her eyes as she started to shiver. Draco noticed and immediately wrapped his arms around her trying to keep the chill away.

Pansy kissed Blaise lightly on the mouth before elbowing Harry and walking into the house. While she was hugging everyone in the entrance way Harry finally made a sound almost like a growl and hurriedly pecked Blaise on the cheek. Blaise laughed and watched as the dark haired man stalked into the house.

Ron glared at Hermione before doing as Harry did and pecking Blaise on the other cheek. Lavender gave him a loud smacking kiss on the lips before waltzing past him.

"Finally. Now shut the door Blaise, before Mya freezes to death. Now, let's all head into the living room for drinks before dinner. Afterwards I do believe we have an announcement to make."

Hermione smiled as Narcissa gave a very un-Narcissa like squeal. She had the four newcomers staring at her in surprise before looking to Hermione who was smiling almost radiantly. Looking from one to another they shrugged before going into the other room. Hermione laughed when she saw them unobtrusively look up before hitting the doorway to see if they were going to have to kiss someone else and each looked relieved when there wasn't one there.

Once all the other assorted members of the Weasley clan, Professors Dumbledore and McGonnagal, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks arrived dinner was served.

After dinner the group went back into the living room, minus Severus who went to get changed into Santa, red suit, white hair and fat belly included. He had each of the children's presents inside his bag that he'd be bringing back in. The only presents left under the tree were for the adults.

The trio had agreed that afternoon that they would give their big announcement when Severus had went to go get changed. So Draco and Blaise stood up and helped Hermione up who had been sitting between them on the loveseat.

Everyone quieted down after Blaise cleared his throat. Even the kids were quiet as they looked at their two uncles and aunt. "We have an announcement to make."

Draco started where Blaise stopped, "And seeing as how you're basically family we thought we'd share our news with you tonight."

Hermione gave Draco a look before she turned back to face everyone. She looked at each person in turn before she opened her mouth to speak. "We've known for a month now, but we thought it wise to wait till we had you all together in one place rather than by owl post or trying to get to everyone's assorted house. We wanted to tell you that we're expecting a baby in a little over six months time."

Suddenly the quiet of the room erupted into squeals by the women and shouted out congratulations by the men. Hermione was handed from one man to another as they each took their turns hugging her, while the women hugged Draco and Blaise.

After everyone had settled down again, Severus came in. The children screamed in delight, while everyone else tried to contain their laughter at the feared Potions Master of Hogwarts dressed in bright red with white fur trim, long white beard and a round belly. Glaring at the trio he walked into the room "Ho ho ho. Happy Christmas."

The End.


End file.
